firefandomcom-20200223-history
Kitchener Fire Department
'History' From its founding in 1854 to 1916, Kitchener was known as Berlin. Its name was changed during the First World War in honour of the British Field Marshal, Horatio Herbert Kitchener. 'Former Fire Stations' 'Apparatus Roster' *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Shop number in brackets. *OLP# = Ontario Licence Plate 'Fire Station 1' (Headquarters) - 270 Strasburg Road (@ Ottawa Street South) Built 1999 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/32320630147/ Pumper 11 (4547)] - 2018 Rosenbauer Commander R7024 (1250/525/30F) (OLP#AX 49723) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/46453471865/ Aerial 11 (4539)] - 2009 Pierce Velocity (1665/250/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#21964) (OLP#752 5XJ) (ex-Aerial 4, ex-stock unit) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/46566330415/ Rescue 11 (4546)] - 2018 KME Predator XLFD walk-around (GSO#10611) (OLP#AV 78218) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/47527076@N07/14828839791/ Hazmat 11 (4526)] - 2001 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / SVI walk-around hazmat/heavy rescue :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/46566328635/ Car 123 / Platoon Chief (4470)] - 2019 Chevrolet Tahoe (OLP#CHBJ 969) :Spare Pumper 8 (4535) - 2008 KME Predator XLFD (1050/625/20F) (GSO#7251) (OLP#AD 69806, previously 436 0XB) (ex-Pumper 6, ex-Pumper 1) :Spare Pumper 9 (4536) - 2008 KME Predator XLFD (1050/625/20F) (GSO#7253) (OLP#435 8XB) (ex-Pumper 1, ex-Pumper 3) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/knl-17/5847764020 Spare Platoon Chief] - 2009 Dodge Sprinter 'Fire Station 2' - 187 Lancaster Street West (@ Guelph Street) Built 2000 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/47527076@N07/14645404357/ Pumper1 2 (4542)] - 2013 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Spartan ERV / Dependable (1050/500/35F) (SO#213060-01) (OLP#AF 66863) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/46566331495/ Aerial 12 (4538)] - 2008 Pierce Velocity (1665/415/100' HAL rear-mount) (SN#19364) (OLP#807 8XL) (ex-stock unit) 'Fire Station 3' 1035 Ottawa Street North (@ River Road East) Built 2001 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/34067219161/ Pumper 13 (4544)] - 2013 Pierce Impel (1665/415/15F/75' HAL rear-mount) (SN#27068) (OLP#AH 50473) (ex-Pumper 1) (ex-stock unit) 'Fire Station 4' - 25 Fairway Road North (@ King Street East) Built 1998 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/47527076@N07/14626909869/ Pumper 14 (4543)] - 2013 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Spartan ERV / Dependable (1050/500/35F) (SO#213060-02) (OLP#AF 66862) 'Fire Station 5' - 1700 Queen's Boulevard (@ Elm Ridge Drive) Built 1998 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/26566904937/ Pumper 15 (4545)] - 2017 Rosenbauer Commander R7024 (1250/525/30F) (OLP#AT 87538) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/32657628798/ Spare Rescue 2 (4537)] - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Dependable walk-around (OLP#AE 63183)(ex-Rescue 1) :Box 690 (6903) - 1986 International S1900 / Dependable canteen (ex-Waterloo Fire Rescue (Ontario), ex-Wilmot Township Fire Department rescue) 'Fire Station 6' - 149 Pioneer Drive (@ Bechtel Drive) Built 1993 :Pumper 16 (4548) - 2018 Rosenbauer Commander R7024 (1250/525/30F) (OLP#AX 49722) 'Fire Station 7' - 1440 Huron Road Built 2008 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/46566333955/ Pumper 17 (4534)] - 2008 KME Predator XLFD (1050/625/20F) (GSO#7250) (OLP#435 9XB) (ex-Pumper 2) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/47527076@N07/14828861041/ Tanker 11 (4540)] - 2013 KME Predator Severe Service XLFD (1050/2025/40F) (GSO#8736) 'Assignment Unknown' :(4500) - 2014 Ford F450 / 2005 Dependable command (OLP#AY 63918) (ex-Car 23) 'Retired Apparatus' :(4531) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Rosenbauer pumper (1050/500/35F) (OLP#576 0VM) (ex-Pumper 8, ex-Pumper 4) (Sold to Camions Hélie Inc.) :(4532) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Rosenbauer pumper (1050/500/35F) (OLP#576 1VM) (ex-Pumper 9, ex-Pumper 5) (Sold to Camions Hélie Inc.) :(4529) - 2005 American LaFrance Eagle 148 / LTI quint (1500/300/20A/20B/75' rear-mount) (SN#0408574) (ex-Pumper 1, ex-Pumper 6) (Sold to Niagara on the Lake Fire and Emergency Services) :(4528) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Dependable rescue-pumper (1050/500/30A/24B) (SN#B342-1250-500-03) (ex-Pumper 9, ex-Pumper 7, ex-Pumper 2) :(4527) - 2002 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Luverne pumper-tanker (840/1600/120A) (OLP#783 7LF) (Sold to Woolwich Township Fire Department (Ontario)) (ex-Tanker 1) :(4525) - 2000 Spartan Advantage LFD / SVI walk-around heavy rescue (SN#356) (OLP#768 3JC) (ex-Rescue 2, ex-Rescue 1) :(4524) - 1999 Pierce Dash / Fort Garry quint (1500/200/25F/100' rear-mount platform) (ex-Aerial 2) :(4523) - 1998 E-One Hush Vista / Superior pumper (1750/500/30A/24B) (SN# 18881) (SN#SE 1870) (ex-Spare Pumper 8, ex-Pumper 1) :(4522) - 1996 HME 1871 / NOVAQuintech quint (1050/200/65F/100' SkyPod rearmount) :(4521) - 1995 E-One Hush / Superior pumper (1050/500/30F) (SN# 15343) (SN#SE 1552) (OLP#408 4AP) (ex-Spare Pumper 9, ex-Pumper 5) :(4519) - 1995 E-One Hush / Superior pumper (1050/500/30F) (SN# 15341) (SN#SE 1535) :(4520) - 1995 E-One Hush / Superior pumper (1050/500/30F) (SN#SE 1536) ::(Note: One of the 3 1995 E-One Hush pumpers was sold to Vaughan Fire and Rescue Service) :(4516) - 1993 E-One Hush pumper (1050/500/50' boom) (Sold to Ontario Fire College) :(4517) - 1993 E-One Hush pumper (1050/500/30F) :(4518) - 1993 E-One Hush pumper (1050/500/30F) ::(Note: One of the 1993 E-One Hush pumpers was sold to Sheguiandah First Nation Fire Department by Eastway Fire & Rescue Vehicles) :(4515) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / Almonte heavy rescue (Sold to Centre Hastings Fire Department) :1989 Mack MR686P / Thibault pumper (1050/2000/100F) (SN#T89-116) (Sold to Timmins Fire Department) :1989 Mack MR686P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/50F) (Sold to Waterloo Region Emergency Services Training and Research Complex) :1985 Pemfab 93 / Pierreville quint (1250/200/100' rearmount) (SN#PFT-1317) (Sold to Miramichi Fire Department) :1984 International Cargostar / King pumper (1050/500/60F) :1981 International Cargostar / C-Max hazmat (converted to a canteen, operated by Box 690 until 2010) :1980 Scot C1FD / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100' midship) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Baie-d'Urfé. Name changed to Service de Sécurité Incendie Montréal) :1978 International Cargostar / King pumper (1050/?) :1978 International Cargostar / King pumper (1050/?) :1978 GMC canteen (ex-Cambridge Fire Department (Ontario)) :1975 Ford C / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#73077) (Sold to West Point Rural Volunteer Fire Department (Prince Edward Island)) :1974 Imperial / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100' midship) :1973 Ford C / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#72043) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Blaise-sur-Richelieu) :1971 Ford C / King pumper (1050/?) :1966 FWD / King quint (840/?/100' mid-mount) :1964 FWD / King platform (840/-/65' Strato-Tower) :1964 FWD / King pumper (840/?) :1963 FWD / King pumper (840/500) (Sold to Dawson Township Fire Department (Ontario)) :1956 International R185 / King pumper (625/?) (Sold to Spanish River Township Fire Department) 'External Links' Kitchener Fire Department 'Station Map' Category:Waterloo Region Category:Ontario departments operating KME apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ERV / Crimson apparatus Category:Former operators of American LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Fort Garry apparatus Category:Former operators of Luverne apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of NOVAQuintech apparatus